Many people, especially young people, use data messaging as a primary means of communication. Data messaging may be in the form of SMS text messaging, email messaging, photo messaging, video messaging, video streaming, and so on. There are various reasons why data messaging is desired to be identified and collected by people other than a user who has sent or received the data message. For example, law enforcement has many reasons for tracking communications of individuals, including but not limited to, monitoring criminal and terrorist activities. Currently, techniques exist for identifying that communications occurred with a user, but the information itself is limited to endpoints of the communications (e.g., mailbox of the user at a service provider's server). In addition, organizations, such as public safety answering points (PSAPs) that maintain communication information may be susceptible to losing the information in the event of a catastrophic failure of equipment. Maintaining backup information locally can often be problematic due to cost, staffing, and spacing restrictions.